the stars and the clouds
by Yusviracchi
Summary: Kami selalu menatap langit yang sama. Sebab yakinlah langit akan menyampaikan perasaan kami masing-masing, mendukung kami dari sisi abstrak. [Special fic edisi comeback and dedicated for anisajiro, Anisa Indah N.] [ShikaTema]


**THE STARS AND THE CLOUDS**

**DISCLAIMER BELONGS TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**STORY BY ME**

**WARNINGS: TYPO(s), OOC, ALUR CEPAT AND OTHERS**

Angin malam menerpa tubuhnya, menerbangkan helaian-helaian rambut hitamnya yang diikat seperti buah nanas yang mencuat ke atas. Segera ia baringkan tubuhnya di atas rerumputan hijau yang gemersik dimainkan oleh angin. Ia gunakan kedua tangannya sebagai bantalan bagi kepalanya yang mengadah ke atas.

Dalam lensa matanya, tercipta langit malam bertaburkan bintang-bintang. Cahaya dari para bintang itu berbinar indah, mengingatkannya akan mata bertahtakan _emerald_ milik wanita yang mempunyai sejuta mimpi yang selalu ia rindukan.

"_Cassiopeia_, eh?"

Tangan kanannya terangkat, hendak seperti menggapai lima bintang terang yang menjadikannya salah satu rasi bintang, atau barangkali ia ingin mengambilnya satu untuk ia simpan.

Dalam satu tarikan, ia menghirup udara di sekitarnya lalu membuangnya kembali.

"Seorang ratu yang mempunyai keindahan dan kecantikan tak tertandingi? Kau bercanda?" sejurus kemudian Shikamaru terkekeh.

"Kenapa saat mengingatmu muncul rasi bintang seperti ini? Merepotkan," ujarnya lagi lalu menarik tangannya kembali dan meletakkannya di atas perut yang dilapisi rompi _Jounin_ hijau miliknya.

Iris matanya kembali terpaku pada benda berbinar di atasnya, melihat berkali-kali bagaimana bintang-bintang itu menebarkan cahayanya. Mata malasnya kemudian menutup kembali kala angin menghampirinya untuk kedua kalinya.

"Kau ini memang merepotkan, Temari."

Selanjutnya, ia mendengus.

Kelopak matanya terbuka kembali dan seketika atensinya beralih saat melihat benda langit tersebut melesat cepat dan tertangkap begitu saja oleh indera penglihatannya. Benda itu melesat dengan ekornya yang cukup panjang, sewarna dengan bintang-bintang di atas.

"Jangan membuatku semakin mengingatmu, sialan."

Shikamaru merutuk.

Ia bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, menekuk salah satu kakinya dan membiarkan yang lainnya tetap berada di posisi yang sama.

"Melihat bintang itu, tidak sama seperti melihat awan, tahu!"

Tangannya mengambil sejumput rerumputan hijau. Ia mengenggamnya, namun rerumputan itu terbang kala genggamannya terbuka, tersapu oleh angin.

"Dasar egois," celotehnya lagi.

"Memberitahumu bahwa aku sangat menyukai awan, tidak cukupkah?

Matanya menatap nanar tangannya yang kini tak terisi apa-apa.

"Jangan kau buat aku menyukai bintang, wanita merepotkan."

* * *

Suara hak sepatunya berbunyi jelas ketika kaki jenjangnya melangkah menuju salah satu jendela yang cukup besar di ruang kerja peribadinya. Jemari lentiknya menyibak kain gorden berwarna putih transparan itu, menggapai pegangan jendela, dan kemudian membukanya.

Angin kering milik Sunagakure berhembus, mempermainkan helaian-helaian rambut sewarna pasir miliknya serta menyibak cukup keras tirai di sekitarnya.

Kepalanya mengadah, mata hijau tua miliknya menatap langit biru yang ditemani benda lembut bernama awan yang tampak halus, sehalus permen kapas yang dijajakan di festival musim panas.

Bibirnya tertarik ke atas sedikit, Temari tersenyum simpul.

"Awan itu terlihat seperti permen kapas."

Tangannya terangkat, nampak seperti menunjuk gumpalan uap yang dihasilkan air hasil penguapan itu.

"Indah."

Kali ini, jantungnya terasa berdegup kencang. Entah kenapa ia sudah lama tak merasakan kebahagiaan beserta kehangatan seperti ini. Rasanya, ada rasa aneh yang membuncah dalam dadanya kala ia melihat awan, sebab selalu mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

"_Ne_, pria nanas."

Matanya masih terpaku pada objek putih itu.

"Awan _Cumulus_ di Suna juga keren!" ujarnya dan tertawa pelan setelahnya.

"Kau tahu? Kami disini lebih sering bertemu awan _Cirrocumulus_, tapi tidak kalah indah tentu saja!"

"Terkadang aku berpikir ingin mati dalam dekapan awan," lanjutnya sembari menurunkan tangannya, menatap lurus awan itu.

"Dalam kelembutannya, kurasa mati tidak akan seburuk itu."

Senyumnya pudar.

Kali ini, ia menekuk wajahnya dalam, membiarkan angin kembali mengajak helaian rambutnya berdansa di titik gravitasi. Pikirannya kini berkecamuk, bercabang, dan ia berada di posisi itu cukup lama. Bayangan pria itu yang sedang tertidur di hamparan rumput sambil menatap awan muncul di kepalanya.

"Ah, sial. Kenapa memikirkan seseorang membuat pekerjaanku tertinggal?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri, sambil mengacak pelan rambutnya.

"Aku, bukan berarti mencintai awan karenamu, bodoh!"

Dan rona merah menghiasi wajah cantik ratu Suna ini.

Ia memutar badannya tanpa menutup baik kain tirai itu maupun jendela yang semula ia buka. Baginya, bekerja ditemani awan tanpa terhalang bingkai kaca adalah sesuatu yang cukup melegakan, setidaknya sedikit menghilangkan rasa rindunya pada pria Konoha yang berhasil membuat dirinya menyukai awan.

[ _kami selalu menatap langit yang sama. sebab yakinlah langit akan menyampaikan perasaan kami masing-masing, mendukung kami dari sisi abstrak. ]_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

おわり

Author's note :

INI SHORT FIC SAYA SETELAH SEKIAN BEGITUUU LAMA VAKUM DARI FANDOM SHIKATEMA T_T /bow

Dan jujur saja, fic ini _specially dedicated for anisajiro (__Penname_nya dulu, and ShikaTema Lovers seumuran saya pasti tahu!), _Anisa Indah N., __the one and the first my best-fangirling-friend was_, seseorang yang mengenalkan saya lebih jauh kepada ShikaTema, yang mengenalkan saya dengan jauh dunia per-Anime-an beserta _seiyuu_nya, yang mengajari begitu banyak hal _AND NOW WE LOST CONTACT AFTER VERY VERY LONG TIME _sampai saat ini pun sepertinya dia menghapus seluruh akun media sosialnya beserta akun ffn-nya T_T (saya rinduuuuu, kak Nisa!)

Dan ini juga didedikasikan kepada seluruh _author_ dan teman-teman ShikaTema Lovers, _I'M BACK!_ Mohon maaf atas hilangnya saya selama beberapa tahun yang lalu dikarenakan, _you know, _masalah pribadi. Dan sekali lagi terima kasih kepada teman-teman yang sudah mendukung. Sayangnya, saya lihat ada banyak _author _dari fandom kita ini _move out_ ataupun menghapus _archieve_ cerita mereka, _but personally I know people changes, so does their mind_.

BTW, semoga salam rindu saya tersampaikan kepada seluruh teman-teman ShikaTema Lovers dan terkhususkan untuk kak Anisa, _i really miss you all so much_ dan para pembaca, terima kasih!

_Sincerely,_

Yusvira


End file.
